Blog użytkownika:Cattybarry23/Never Say NO! Marichat (Całe/Atualizowane)
Prolog Nie, nie wierze! – to moje pierwsze słowa po zastaniu czarnym kotem. Tak to ja! Od kilku miesięcy samotnie ratuje Paryż, przed złem wcielonym. Z pozoru wydaje się być szczęśliwy, ale tak nie jest. Nigdy będąc kotem nie zaznam szczęścia. Ciąży na mnie klątwa, klątwa pecha. Odkąd wyciągnąłem srebrny pierścień z drewnianego pudełka, nie zaznałem chwili spokoju. Ojciec jakby się na mnie uwziął, Natalie zachowywała się, jakbym był ze szkła, a nauczyciele wiecznie się mnie czepiali. Jednak bycie sławnym modelem ma swoje zalety. Chociaż szczerze czasami chciałbym wrócić do normalnego, spokojnego życia sprzed kilku miesięcy. Życia bez klątwy pecha. Życia, w którym nikt nigdy nie powie NIE. Rozdział 1 - Ciężka Sprawa Listopad zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Szare, ciemne niebo dawało wrażenie jakby smutek zawisł nad Paryżem. Chłodny wiatr zaniżał już i tak niewysoką temperaturę powietrza. Skakałem z dachu na dach, jak to było na patrolach. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to, że każdy człowiek który mnie zobaczył, zwiewał. To nie ich wina, że boją się pecha. Przynajmniej nie musiałem męczyć się by zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Patrole nie należały do moich najgorszych zajęć. Zawsze lubiłem patrzeć na miasto z góry, czułem wtedy satysfakcje z tego kim jestem. CZARNYM KOTEM! Na początku nie mogłem pogodzić się z prześladującym mnie pechem, ale zaczynam się przyzwyczajać. Zatrzymałem się na jednym z dachów w celu złapania oddechu, czasami dwudziestominutowy bieg potrafi nieźle zmęczyć. Odruchowo zajrzałem przez okno do wnętrza domu. Jasne światło raziło mnie w oczy. Mrugnąłem kilka razy by moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności panującej w pokoju. Stosunkowo dużych rozmiarów pokój na poddaszu. Dominują w nim kolory biały i różowy. Nie posiada wielu mebli, przez co daje wrażenie uporządkowanego. Na biurku stoi komputer. Na łóżku znajduje się od groma poduszek. Widać mieszka tu dziewczyna. Nie trudno się domyślić, zwłaszcza po światowych ilościach różu. Rozglądałem się po pokoju. Po chwili napotkałem, patrzące na mnie, piękne, fiołkowe oczy. Dziewczyna przyglądała mi się, wyglądając przy tym jak zaciekawione czymś dziecko. Zdziwiony w pospiechu uciekłem. Zdążyłem mniej więcej zapamiętać położenie tego domu. -To koniec patrolu - powiedziałem pod nosem – piekarnia Tom & Sabine, jeszcze tam wrócę. Dotarcie na miejsca zajęło mi nie więcej niż pięć minut. Wskoczyłem przez okno do pokoju, w willi ojca. Jeżeli jeszcze mogę go jeszcze nim nazywać. Jest ciągle zapracowany i nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu! Czasami myślę, czy on w ogóle się mną przejmuje. Od czasu kiedy zniknęła moja matka, zmienił się. Stał się ponury i próbuje zabić czas pracą. Z mojego pierścienia wyleciało wyczerpane, czarne kwami. - Daj mi sera! Ja tu umieram! – domagał się łakomczuch, podałem mu krążek Camemberta. Zasłużył. – Nie ładnie tak podglądać dziewczyny. - Ja wcale nie podglądałem!! – broniłem się jak mogłem, choć słabo mi to wychodziło – to nie tak! -Taa jasne! Tylko dyskretnie zajrzałeś przez okno – zaśmiał się złośliwie pakując w siebie cały ser. - Plagg, przestań! – warknąłem oburzony – widziałeś te oczy, ta dziewczyna! Jaka piękna. Jutro znowu do niej pójdę! – szybko postanowiłem zatapiając się w marzeniach. -Jutro to ty pójdziesz do tzw. SZKOŁY! Odrobiłeś już fizykę? -Ty to potrafisz humor zepsuć – jęknąłem i wziąłem się za robienie cholernych lekcji. Trochę później -IIIIIii… Skończyłem! -Gratulacje, a teraz do spania! –nakazało kwami. -Od kiedy zmieniłeś się w moją niańkę? – zaśmiałem się. - Jaką niańkę? Dbam o ciebie, to normalne u kwami. Ale! Nie przyzwyczajaj się. -Dobra? – powiedziałem zdziwiony zachowaniem tego, który wiecznie miał w dupie co robię. Poszedłem do łazienki, wziąłem długą kąpiel w mojej wielkiej wannie i umyłem zęby. Przebrałem się w niebieskie szorty z koszulką tego samego koloru z nadrukiem „Good Night”. Nie mogłem zasnąć, co naprawdę rzadko się zdarzało. Zawsze byłem wykończony po tonie zajęć dodatkowych jakie zafundował mi ojczulek. Te oczy nie dawały mi spokoju, cały czas widziałem tą twarz przed oczami. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał szansę lepiej ją poznać. Zamknąłem oczy i zmęczony myśleniem, odpłynąłem. Ranek -Adrien! Wstawaj! Masz 15 minut! – tyle usłyszałem na powitanie nowego dnia. Mówi się trudno. Jęknąłem i przetarłem oczy. Jasne promienie wschodzącego słońca wlewały się do pokoju przez wielkie okna. Korki na mieście oznajmiały początek kolejnego, nudnego tygodnia. Leniwie podniosłem się z łóżka, wywalając tym samym kołdrę na podłogę. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na zegarek stojący na biurku. -Kurczę, mam 10 minut! Do S.Z.K.O.Ł.Y. -Próbowałem obudzić cię wcześniej – wyjaśnił Plagg, który właśnie zjadał poranną porcję sera – ledwo co unikałem ciosów. Chwyciłem pierwsze, lepsze ciuchy, szybko się w nie przebrałem. Poprawiłem fryzurę, przejeżdżając ręką po głowie. Wybiegając z pokoju chwyciłem leżące nieopodal jabłko i pobiegłem do mojego niecierpliwiącego się już szofera. Na szczęście zdążyłem na lekcje. Wszedłem do klasy równo z dzwonkiem. Miałem zamiar usiąść na swoim miejscu, gdy zobaczyłem… Ją! Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna siedziała w ławce tuż za mną. Na jej twarzy widniał nieśmiały uśmiech, a w fiołkowych oczach odbijało się światło. Czyż to nie jest najpiękniejsza dziewczyna pod słońcem? -Ee… stary. Wszystko gra? – Nino machnął mi ręką przed oczami. -T-ta – odezwałem się odrywając wzrok od anielskiej dziewczyny. Usiedliśmy w ławce. Mój kumpel chyba zauważył jak przypatruje się fiołkowookiej. - To nowa, nazywa się Marinette – wyjaśnił – przyjechała z Chin. - Piękne imię – pomyślałem. -Ej, halo wszystko z tobą dobrze? – chłopak walnął mnie po przyjacielsku w bark. Nic nie odpowiedziałem, tylko zająłem się lekcją. Była chemia, jestem z niej całkiem dobry. Jak co tydzień nauczycielka musiała nas poprzesadzać. Sądzi, że lepiej pracujemy, gdy nie przywiązujemy się do swoich miejsc. Alya poszła do Alix, Nino do Kima, Sabrina do Alyi, Chloe do Ivana, Juleka do Rose i Max do Nathanela. Bez pary zostaliśmy tylko ja, Mylene, Lila i Marinette. Modliłem się w myślach żeby nie padło na Lille. Ciągle się do mnie przystawia, z czasem zaczyna mnie to wkurzać. -Adrien, usiądź z Marinette – te słowa sprawiły, że pewnie stałem się najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie, a przynajmniej w Paryżu. Z uśmiechem przeniosłem swoje rzeczy do siedzącej w drugiej ławce dziewczynie. Bez wątpliwości to była ona. Zapamiętałem każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Teraz tylko nie wypaść na idiotę. -Cześć, jestem Marinette – uniosła rękę w geście powitalnym. - Adrien – uścisnąłem jej dłoń, podczas gdy ta wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi fiołkowymi oczami (Ile razy już było słowo „fiołkowy”?). Poczułem jak moją twarz oblewa rumieniec. Chyba to zauważyła, bo speszona odwróciła wzrok w kierunku otwartego zeszytu. Lekcja mijała normalnym ciągiem. Nauczycielka ciągle coś wyjaśniała, albo męczyła biednych uczniów zaciąganiem do tablicy. Do końca pozostało z 10 minut. -A teraz, zacznijcie robić zadania ze stron 23, 24,25 i 26 – nakazała pani Mendeleiev swoim chłodnym tonem głosu – No już do pracy! Otworzyłem książkę na podanej stronie i zabrałem się za robienie materiału. Co jaki czas dyskretnie zerkałem w kierunku Marinette. Podczas myślenia słodko przygryzała ołówek. Błyskawicznie skończyłem pierwszą stronę. Zostały jeszcze trzy. Ona to zawsze musi dużo zadać. - Pomóc ci? – szepnąłem dyskretnie, by nie zwrócić uwagi nauczycielki. -Nie chce przeszkadzać. Jakoś sobie poradzę – mruknęła i wróciła do główkowania nad jednym z trudniejszych zadań. Nie dawałem za wygraną. Przysunąłem się bliżej i udało mi nakłonić dziewczynę by dała sobie pomóc. Po kolei wyjaśniałem każde zadanie i starannie poprawiałem najmniejszy błąd. Ona przez cały czas tak miło się uśmiechała, przytakiwała i zadawała pytania. Kurczę! Ja naprawdę się zakochałem. Cieszyłem się, że mogę z nią siedzieć chociaż tę jedną godzinę. Zadzwonił dzwonek, błogosławiony dzwonek na przerwę. Są dwa rodzaje dzwonków. Ja je nazywam strażnikami. Dzwonek na lekcje zamyka nas w więzieniu (czyt. szkole), a dzwonek na przerwę wypuszcza z celi (czyt. klasy). Dzisiejszego dnia fartem skrócili nam lekcje, ponieważ pan D’Argencourt się rozchorował. Życzę powrotu do zdrowia. Spacerowałem korytarzem jak zwykle ciągnąć się do kolejnej sali, bo nie możemy mieć cały czas w tej samej. Nie śpieszyłem się, przerwy są długie a i tak nie miałbym co robić. Idąc w zamyśleniu nie zauważyłem stojącej przede mną grupki dziewczyn. Mój pech się ujawnił. Potknąłem się o torbę jednej z nich i niefortunnie upadłem. Otworzyłem oczy po upadku i spostrzegłem, że leżę na Marinette. W jej oczach widniały łzy, a z otwartych ust wydobywał się nierównomierny oddech. Chciałem ją przeprosić, ale dziewczyna z przerażeniem w oczach zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła korytarzem. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd ta reakcja. Alya patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a Nino pomachał ręką na znak żebym podszedł. Wszyscy gapili się na mnie jakbym był jakimś odmieńcem. -Co ci strzeliło do głowy! – dostałem po głowie – Wiesz co ona teraz musi czuć? - Ale o co ci chodzi? – spytałem się domagając się wyjaśnień. Dlaczego ona tak zareagowała? Przecież tylko się potknąłem. Brunetka wyciągnęła telefon i na wyświetlaczu… Nie! Nie wierzę…! Ja i Marinette się całujemy! Przecież ona mnie znienawidzi. O ile już tego nie zrobiła! Nie chciałem tego zrobić! Nie! To nie może być prawda! To wszystko wina tego przeklętego PECHA!!! Rozdział 2 - Łzy, Ból i Chora Psychicznie Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć jak to się mogło stać! Wiem, że mój pech jest niczego sobie, ale teraz kompletnie przesadził. Ta dziewczyna unika mnie od jakiegoś tygodnia… Dłużej już nie wytrzymam! Wątpię by kiedykolwiek mi wybaczyła, chociaż jest cień szansy. Usiadłem na łóżku spoglądając na zegarek, 6:17 no to mam sporo czasu. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, który tak dobrze znam, w którym spędziłem całe moje dzieciństwo. Niby jest tu mnóstwo rzeczy jakimi można się zająć, ale gdy jest się mną, całe wnętrze wydaje się po prostu nudne. Nawet „super” ścianka wspinaczkowa, którą tata kazał zamontować na moje 11 urodziny, czy stół do gry w piłkarzyki. Całe życie jest nudne!!! Codziennie rano trzeba wstawać do tej (tu wstaw dowolne przekleństwo) szkoły. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już prawie zima - moja ulubiona pora roku. Raz w roku, w święta mój ojciec bierze wolne, by spędzić ze mną ten czas. Przynajmniej przez ostatnie lata tak było. Dobra Adrien, spokój! Do świąt został jeszcze ponad miesiąc. Leniwie wygramoliłem się z łóżka i ziewając powędrowałem w stronę łazienki. Prysznic z rana dobrze mi zrobi. Przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi upewniłem się jeszcze, czy Plagg jest dobrze ukryty. Nie chciałbym żeby ktoś przypadkiem odkrył moją największą tajemnicę. Raz już musiałem skłamać przed Nino, że kupiłem sobie małego kotka. Zrzuciłem ubrania i wszedłem pod prysznic. Ciepła woda delikatnie muskała moją skórę, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Nie wiem czemu, ale nabrałem wielkiej ochoty na gorącą czekoladę. Chyba moja dziecięca strona się odezwała! Spłukałem z siebie żel i owinąłem w pasie ręcznikiem. Z szafy wyjąłem pierwsze lepsze dżinsy, czerwoną koszulkę z trzema białymi nadrukami-wykrzyknikami i również białą koszulę z rękawami podwiniętymi do połowy ramion. Założyłem moje, pomarańczowe tenisówki i byłem już gotowy. Szybko chwyciłem torbę leżącą na obrotowym krześle i zbiegając na dół próbowałem odgadnąć co dostanę dziś na śniadanie. Nasz kucharz – pan Mandllien, jest jednym z najlepiej gotujących w całym Paryżu. To miły, starszy człowiek kochający to co robi. Uchyliłem drzwi od kuchni i wyczuwając najróżniejsze zapachy unoszące się w powietrzu wszedłem do środka. Roiło się w niej od najróżniejszych sprzętów. Można było zobaczyć wszystko, od zdobionych porcelanowych talerzy po białe ceramiczne noże leżące, a raczej wiszące na ścianie. -Ach, Adrien… - westchnął pan Mandllien z wyraźnym, francuskim akcentem – Miło, że w końcu odwiedziłeś starego człowieka. -Dzień dobry, proszę pana – próbowałem zamaskować moje przygnębienie, co udawało mi się od kilku dni. Usiadłem na stołku, tuż przy blacie gdzie kucharz kroił warzywa przygotowane, chyba na zupę. - A cóż mamy taką smutną minę? – zaśmiał się mężczyzna odwracając wzrok od deski. -To nic takiego… – usiadłem na drewnianym stołku wzdychając. - Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Mów, albo nie dostaniesz dzisiaj kolacji! – wrzucił warzywa do zupy i spojrzał w moją stronę łagodnym wzrokiem, próbując wymusić odpowiedź. Myślałem czy powinienem powiedzieć mu prawdę. No nie wiem… W sumie jest dla mnie jak rodzina, ale to co się wydarzyło w szkole miało pozostać w jej murach. Starczyło już, że cała klasa widziała. Nie mogłem wplątywać ludzi z zewnątrz. - Po prostu mamy dzisiaj klasówkę z fizyki i w ogóle nie rozumiem tematu – skutecznie skłamałem… Ale serio nie rozumiałem tematu. - I to sprawia, że masz taki, nijaki humor – postawił przede mną talerz gorących naleśników z dżemem – Teraz, to możesz poprawiać te numerki… Czekaj, jak to im było… A! Oceny. Za moich czasów, jak się oblało trzeba było żyć dalej. Nie istniały poprawki. Zdajesz za pierwszym razem, albo nie zdajesz. Proste? Do dziś pamiętam, jak chowałem się po kątach przed ojcem – zaśmiał się. Później zajęty byłem tylko słuchaniem tych fascynujących historii. Zjadłem naleśniki z dżemem porzeczkowym, podziękowałem za posiłek i grzecznie poprosiłem o kawałek sera. -Ostatnio jakoś bardzo interesuje cię Camembert, zaczynam się martwić… – uśmiechnął się podając mi ser z lodówki. Pobiegłem po schodach do pokoju i wręczyłem go marudzącemu kwami. Zaczął z nim gadać, głaskać go i bóg wie co jeszcze robił. -Pośpiesz się! – warknąłem do niego z racji, że do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało 20 min i 44 sek. - Gdy do ciebie kiedyś przyjdzie dziewczyna też będę cię pośpieszał! – odpowiedział pakując wszystko do pyszczka – Gotowy – odburknął. Wpakowałem Plagga do torby jednocześnie zarzucając ją na ramię, wsiadłem do czarnego samochodu i szofer odwiózł mnie pod szkołę. Jasne wnętrze budynku, jak co dzień pełne było uczniów różnych klas. Skierowałem się w stronę mojej szafki, sprawnie przeniosłem potrzebne książki do torby oraz przekręciłem kluczyk. Powolnym krokiem udałem się pod drwi klasy od Biologii. Często, gdy przechodziłem korytarzami dziewczyny szczerzyły się do mnie i głupkowato machały. Irytowały mnie. Lecz… nie chciałem zniszczyć sobie w szkole dobrego imienia, które jeszcze jakimś cudem mam. - Siema, stary – podszedł do mnie wiecznie szczęśliwy Nino, przybiliśmy sobie kumpelską piątkę – Co tam? – zagadnął. - Spoczko, a tam? – odpowiedziałem żartobliwie, zaczesując włosy do tyłu. -Ciągle przygnębiony tą akcją z Marinette? – szepnął, gdy grupka dziewczyn z młodszych klas przechodziła obok nas już trzeci raz, wgapiając się we mnie. Odpowiedziałem mu milczeniem, posmutniałem. Czym tylko potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia i wspólnie stanęliśmy pod drzwiami. Szanowny pan Nino oznajmił, że musi usiąść na tronie i oddalił się w stronę ubikacji. Stałem przy drzwiach, opierając się o ścianę. Usłyszałem za nimi podniecone głosy dziewczyn. Jeden z nich rozpoznałem, należał do Alyi. A tam gdzie była Alya musiała być i Marinette. Ostatnio bardzo się do siebie zbliżyły. Nie żebym ją śledził! Nie… Przysłuchałem się ich rozmowie. „Słyszałaś, o tej akcji Czarnego Kota? Normalnie bomba! I te ruchy, jakby uczył się karate od urodzenia. On jest cudowny! Ostatnio zaczęłam się nim bardziej interesować i zauważyłam, że zawsze ma na palcu pierścień. A ty widziałaś go kiedyś? Ciekawe kto to może być? – Alye można było usłyszeć z końca korytarza, za to głos Marinette był delikatny i niepewny jakby miała wątpliwości co odpowiedzieć nadpobudliwej przyjaciółce. Czekaj chwilę… Dobra… Więc, raz widziałam go jak zaglądał przez moje okno. To chyba był on. Sama nie wiem… A poza tym nawet nie miałam czasu się przyjrzeć, bo od razu zwiał. A tak zbaczając z tematu, jak podoba ci się moja sukienka? Sama ją zaprojektowałam. Lubię motyw kociej łapki, taki zbieg okoliczności – uśmiechnęła się pokazując śnieżnobiałe zęby. Jest cudna, zwłaszcza ta ciemna i jasna zieleń, wspaniale komponuje się z czernią – pochwaliła przyjaciółkę Alya.” Dalej nie było już sensu słuchać bezsensownych porad modowych dziewczyn. Chyba gdyby nie Natalie, która układa mi ubrania w szafie zestawami, to nie wiedziałbym jak się ubrać. Ja się kompletnie nie znam na projektowaniu i modzie, jestem przecież modelem. Tym, który ma wszystko uszykowane i musi tylko dobrze wyglądać. Zadzwonił dzwonek, który miał uziemić nas na resztę tego, koszmarnego dnia. Wokół słychać było westchnienia uczniów ustawiających się na korytarzach. Weszliśmy do środka. Nauczycielki nie było, więc mielimy zastępstwo z panem od zajęć teatralnych. Jest trochę… Dziwny? To chyba zbyt łagodne określenie. -W-witajcie uczniowie! – nauczyciel mówił przejętym głosem – Z racji, że pani Mendeleiev się rozchorowała, czego nikt nas jej nie życzył, dzisiejsze zajęcia przeprowadzę ja. Więc zaczynajmy! Kilkanaście minut później Nie wierzę, że ten cymbał potrafi nauczać! Skąd go w ogóle wytrzasnęli! Kazał nam w 15 min przeczytać pięćdziesięciostronową książkę i głupi rozdaje nam karty pracy do uzupełnienia, z nadzieją że coś zrobimy! Przecież nawet jak przeczytamy jakiś tekst, nie potrafimy nic dobrze zrobić. Ja nawet nie przeczytałem tego tekstu, … chyba nikt nie przeczytał. Mniejsza z tym. Na tej lekcji Marinette się nie pojawiła, dziwne bo przecież jeszcze przed chwilą ją podsłuchiwałem, ale ciii… Zaczynałem robić trzecie z dwudziestu dwóch zadań z karty, gdy usłyszałem dobiegający z korytarza wrzask, jakby ktoś wkurzył się nad zadaniem lub skończył rozmowę z jednym z idiotów tego świata. W chwilę po nim nastąpił krzyk, krzyk rozpaczy? Nikt inny tego nie słyszał, gdyż ponieważ jako kot mam wspaniale rozwinięty słuch i przenosi się to na prawdziwego mnie. Trochę przeraża. -Proszę pana, mogę iść do toalety? – zapytałem unosząc rękę w górę. -Masz dwie minuty… – odpowiedział nauczyciel wykrzywiając usta w sztucznym uśmiechu. Jak najszybciej biegłem korytarzem w miejsce do którego prowadził mnie krzyk. Schowałem się za szafki i wypowiedziałem słowa, które zamieniły moje życie na obecne: „Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!” Kwami wleciało w mój pierścień i w mgnieniu oka się przemieniłem. Krzyki dochodziły ze skrzyżowania korytarzy. Wybiegłem na nie trzymając mój kij w ręce. Kątem oka ujrzałem dziewczynę, zwykłą, normalną dziewczynę. Najdziwniejsze, że nie była przemieniona przez Akumę. To była Lila! Ta nowa, która przez cały czas próbuje mnie poderwać. Najgorsza ze wszystkich! Brunetka w jednej ręce trzymała baseballowy kij, a w drugiej kawałek pobitego, zakrwawionego szkła. Nawet mnie nie zauważyła. Tylko odwróciła się w stronę kąta, w którym… O Boże! Ze łzami w oczach siedziała trzęsąca się Marinette. Niebieskowłosa miała rozcięty policzek, po którym spływała krew, oraz kilkanaście siniaków na ramionach. -Teraz Adrien będzie patrzył tylko na mnie! – brunetka zamachnęła się kijem na kulącą się z bólu dziewczynę – Bo ciebie nie będzie! -P-p-proszę… przestań… - łkała Marinette, gdy Lila zaczęła się psychicznie śmiać – c-czemu? W moich żyłach obudziła się adrenalina. Byłem tak cholernie wściekły. Jak! Pytam się, jak ona śmie ją krzywdzić! Brunetka znowu zamachnęła się na dziewczynę. Nie, nie tym razem! – szepnąłem sobie w duchu. Rozpędziłem się jak mogłem i wskoczyłem w niewielką wolną przestrzeń dzielącą dziewczyny, zbierając tym samym obrażenia od kija baseballowego. Krzyk. Ból. Stukot butów. Ciemność. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach